Free! - One Shots
by NewbieJ
Summary: One shots involving various characters from the anime Free!
1. Makoto x Sousuke - Married Life

p data-p-id="8fa25ecd7ff589abc86b63023c610a46"The soft tapping of tiny feet always made Makoto smile, reminding him of the life he had made with his mate, Sousuke. They had been married for six years now and had two beautiful children, Hiruma Yakan. They were both alphas like their father, making Makato the only omega in the house. He didn't mind this of course, it made him feel safe./p  
p data-p-id="e2cdbcf083ea4de2c4f5ad8e16738a02"When the tapping stopped, he knew that his husband and children had arrived at their apartment door, hearing it open along with their cries for him. "Mama! Mama!" Makoto smiled as he walked down the hall to greet the two. Hiruma was the oldest and was rather quiet, except for when he was with his family. "Mama, I got a cold star on my spelling sheet today! Look!" Hiruma pulled out a sheet of paper with his spelling words on it, a gold star planted neatly in the corner. "Oh my goodness! Hiruma, that's so good!" Makoto ruffled his son's hair and kissed his cheek, helping him out of his coat./p  
p data-p-id="b6d23378d7eba2e2a476911dfc56922e"Sousuke smiled down at his wife as he helped their youngest get out of his coat. Yakan was an energetic five-year-old if there ever was one. He ran to his mother and hugged him tightly, giggling. "Mama! I got a gold star too, look!" The small brunette pulled out a sheet of paper with a drawing of four figures. "Is that us?" Yakan nodded and smiled widely. "You know, these are both so amazing that I think they should be stuck on the fridge! What do you think dear?"/p  
p data-p-id="71097c6b6904f98d5706a0d2af13e33f"The alpha nodded and smiled proudly at his sons, taking off his own jacket. As the kids ran off to place their achievements on the fridge, Sousuke pulled Makoto in for a soft kiss. "I'm home." Makoto swooned a little and kissed back, humming against his mate's lips. "Welcome home darling."/p  
p data-p-id="e441c866a2c190ff0a9efb7a6be9edc4"Makoto always looked forward to when they could spend time together at home, especially after dinner when they would sit and watch TV. Hiruma was curled up in his mother's lap, his eyes glued to the TV. Since it was a Wednesday, it was his turn to pick a show to watch. This didn't sit well with his younger brother, as he hated the things Hiruma watched. Yakan was sitting on his father's lap, talking to him softly about his day, friends and school. Sousuke placed a finger to his lips, gesturing for his son to be quiet as to not interrupt his brother's TV time./p  
p data-p-id="9bdc052443fab8cc3c119f75b2aff3c8"Yakan pouted and jumped off his father's lap, running off to his room. His mother and father frowned at each other as Sousuke got up to go check on him. This happened often. The youngest of the two was impatient and very needy, so when things weren't happening that involved him, he wasn't happy./p  
p data-p-id="8a407ed0544cc0ed37b1c0dd9ea66bb3"When his father entered, Yakan huffed and turned his back to him, playing with his action figures. "Yakan ... Hiruma stays quiet and watches your shows on your days ..." This statement made Yakan frown as he looked up over at his father, Hiruma was now standing next to his father, smiling. "Yakan, you can pick a TV show you want to today! I don't mind giving you my day." Yakan's face lit up for a moment, but he frowned and shook his head. "Today's Hiruma's day ..." Hiruma smiled and walked over to hug his younger brother. "Why don't we just play?" "Yeah!" The two brothers smiled widely and cheered as they sat down to play. Sousuke chuckled softly before leaving them be, joining his wife on the couch./p  
p data-p-id="b6ad35c899bd89b18d798a9badc54523""Are they okay? Not fighting, right?" "Nope, in fact they decided to play instead." Makoto raised a brow and smiled, resting his head on his mate's shoulder. "Well, that would tire them out more so, I have no complaints!" The omega chuckled and locked his fingers with Sousuke's. "On top of that, it gives us a chance to have some alone time." Sousuke smiled and leaned over to kiss his wife softly, wrapped his arm around the omegas waist. "It does indeed ... don't get carried away though."/p  
p data-p-id="5f3e3429a71774ee45d677dc9da5ea21"Makoto huffed a bit and glared up at his husband. "I would never! Not while they're awake at least." The alpha chuckled and smirked a bit, placing a kiss on Makoto's neck. "I'll hold you to that." The omega rolled his eyes and flicked his husband's forehead softly, getting up to go check on the children./p  
p data-p-id="d1e716e94759164d111b602fd48c8953"After a nice bath and some warm milk, Makoto put the kids to bed and tucked them in with a story. Once they were sound asleep, the omega closed their door and relaxed on the couch again. Sousuke had bathed while his wife putt he kids to bed, though when he was done he came out and sat at his wife's legs. "Dry my hair for me dear?" "Of course." Makoto smiled and grabbed the towel from over his husband's shoulders, beginning to slowly dry his hair./p  
p data-p-id="301af9409e3460b03044a798891a5492""Are you taking your time to put off the inevitable?" "I don't know what you're talking about darling." There was a slight smirk spreading across Makoto's lips as he continued to dry his husband's hair. In one swift motion, the alpha had pinned his mate softly to the couch, making Makoto gasp softly. "Sous-." The omega was cut off by a long sweet kiss from his mate, though it soon turned passionate and sloppy as the alpha forced his tongue into Makoto's mouth./p  
p data-p-id="ca825a8a9f0c44acc474ac399c570979""Hah..." Makoto panted softly when Sousuke pulled away, licking his lips. The alpha knew his wife liked it that way, passionate and messy. "You are so beautiful Makoto ... I want to make a mess of you." The omega blushed and let out an impatient whine. This noise led the alpha to strip them both immediately, his lips attaching themselves to Makoto's plump nipples. Makoto let out a soft moan, his hands working their way down to stroke the alphas semi-erect member. Sousuke grunted in response to his wife fondling him, his own hand reach down to grip their members together./p  
p data-p-id="03fcb793b62e2e55f6d92024e1ca9283"Despite being an omega, Makoto was rather well endowed, though he certainly wasn't as big as Sousuke. The alpha continued to stroke their members slowly, his tongue flicking against his wife's nipples. Makoto could already feel his entrance becoming wet from the stimulus he was receiving, making him moan and whine, desiring more./p  
p data-p-id="29824735fc93c57839a5e510fbddb6e6"Sousuke knew what his wife wanted, but decided to tease him even more. He moved down to wrap his mouth around Makoto's member, one of his fingers prodding the omegas entrance. "Ah~! Sousuke...!" The alpha smirked and pushed a finger inside Makoto, not waiting much time to push in another. Even after giving birth twice, the omega was still nice and tight, not that Sousuke would care, he loved Makoto no matter./p  
p data-p-id="756804773b0f5c894c8c7bdb185ac3d7"The alpha squeezed the base of Makoto's member softly, noticing that it looked like the omega was about to release, and indeed he was. "S-Sousuke! No fair ... Please let me come." Sousuke smirked and flicked his tongue against the tip of Makoto's tip, his fingers still pressing against the omega's prostate. "Please!"/p  
p data-p-id="123fb3e623dca7e9c2491c1f8e0c2af2"Not being able to deny the omega any longer, he pulled his fingers out slowly, still holding Makoto's base. The omega whined as he watched his mate position his member, making him arch his back in anticipation. "Hurry ... Please Sousuke ... I want it ... Please." Sousuke nodded and smirked, pushing his member into his mate with one thrust. As he did this, he kissed Makoto deeply, keeping him from moaning out and waking their children./p  
p data-p-id="b18eee8ec00da969353634cfe19a05f6"Makoto moaned against his husband's lips as he bucked his hips, feeling Sousuke's member so close to his prostate. "Hmmmmph~!" Sousuke angled himself as he let go of Makoto's base and began to thrust. Immediately, the omega released and moaned his mate's name softly. Sousuke growled softly in his mate's ear as he felt Makoto tighten around him, making him thrust faster./p  
p data-p-id="eb49e5c7c31d252a3e04818166f8b15f"As Sousuke continued to thrust, Makoto clung to the alpha, moaning and biting his husband's shoulder. "P-Please ... Fill me Sousuke!" The alpha smirked and picked up his speed, wanting to fill his wife's deepest desires. Makoto soon released again, his body overwhelmed by the pleasure he was being given from his mate, making him tighten around Sousuke again./p  
p data-p-id="2e3547657405e64a90f06bbc7352eb59"Sousuke grunted and soon released inside his mate, moaning Makoto's name roughly. The omega blushed and kissed his husband softly, being even more out of breath when he pulled away. "S-Sousuke." "Makoto ... I love you." Makoto smiled and murmured a soft 'love you too' back before he eventually dozed off./p  
p data-p-id="4e020d60f1f13a0a4fc04f1c46103e35"The alpha couldn't help but chuckle, despite being a little annoyed with having to clean everything up. He smiled down at his sleeping mate, giving him another sweet kiss. "Sleep well dear."/p  
p data-p-id="2149d0c6e998460d320a74cf44f55348"(( I own none of the characters associated with Free! and all credits to the artist of the gif, thanks for reading!))/p 


	2. Rin x Haruka - Unusual Bride

Rin x Haruka – Unusual Bride

Being a prince in an Arabian country wasn't all it chocked up to be. Firstly, everything Rin did was monitored heavily, including his bathing habits. He was told what to say, do, what to eat and wear. It bothered him a lot. The prince wasn't even able to choose his own wife, the one he would spend his whole life with. What was even worse was his wedding was slowly approaching, and he had yet to meet her yet. It seemed that his father noticed this anxiety and organized a meeting between the two, planning a large banquet with all of his family and hers.

When he woke on that morning, he was dressed appropriately and told to be polite and kind towards his fiancé. He gave grunted responses and decided to take an hour to relax in hi private chamber for an hour. Rin had known her name since day one, and it was all he could think about. Haruka Nanase. It sounded rather beautiful, the prince hoped her name mimicked her appearance.

As servants prepared for the banquet, Rin sat with his father in the throne room, waiting for the arrival of his future bride. Watching with wide eyes, Rin saw four burly man carry in a velvet loveseat. Perched on the loveseat was a slender figure draped in the best fabric the Arabian markets could offer. Despite them being beautiful, Rin was able to notice something off immediately.

"Father! That's a man!"

The figure removed his niqab and stared down at the prince, his face remaining expressionless. Rin's father approached and helped Haruka down from the loveseat, looking to his son. "My son, this is Haruka Nanase, your fiancé and your future wife you will show some respect." "But father! He's a man! How do you expect us to produce an heir?" "That does not concern you, you will marry Haruka and that will be the end of it, do I make myself clear?" Rin frowned, staring at his father, nodding. "Yes … Your Highness."

Due to their betrothal, they were seated together, even if they did protest (mostly Rin). A servant poured them both some wine, which Rin happily took and asked for more regularly. "You should probably slow down … Too much wine and you'll become drunk." Rin clicked his tongue at the comment and glared at his fiancé. "Oh, shut it, I bet you weren't all excited over the prosects at marrying another man." "No … but I'm not foolish enough to go against it or drink enough to forget." The red head rolled his eyes and put down his glass of wine, deciding that maybe it would be best to stay sober, unless until the banquet was over and he was in his private chamber.

As the night went on, Rin found himself conversing more with his fiancé, learning about where he came from and more. "You don't show a lot of emotions … I can't tell what you're thinking." "Oh? I didn't think you'd care … seeing as you're not interested in marrying me." "Ah well … Not like I have much choice, do I?" Haruka sighed and sipped his own wine, poking his food with his fork. "I'm not very hungry … could you have a servant show me to my room?" Rin nodded and called a servant over, watching as Haruka left for the night.

After some more wine and music, Rin decided to turn in as well. He was a little concerned, only just now realizing that Haruka was being forced into this marriage too. Rin bit his lip as he entered his chamber, freezing when he spotted Haruka wearing a nothing but his under garments and a long see through shawl. He blushed and covered his eyes quickly. "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't think … Wait, why are you in my chambers?" "Your chambers? I was told this is where my room was." Haruka blushed and tried to cover himself a bit more, though he struggled. "I guess your father decided to room us together to become closer?" "Perhaps …"

Rin sighed and nodded, walking over to his bed, undressing. "Ah, wait! Should I leave?" Haruka have averted his gaze, trying to hide to red cheeks. "No, it's fine. We're going to be married after all … On top of that it is forbidden that we lie with anyone out of our marriage so … perhaps it will not be a bad thing to become familiar with each other's bodies."

Haruka nodded and sat on the bed next to Rin, placing a hand on the others lap. "I may be a man but my body has been compared to a woman's. I want to ensure I will be able to please you and be a good wife." "Haruka … Don't force yourself." The shorter male smiled and shook his head. "I'm not, admittedly, I'm rather attracted to you." Rin raised a brow and chuckled a bit, leaning over to kiss Haruka. "I know I drank a lot but … I feel the same, you are very beautiful … I would be foolish to reject your advances."

Before Haruka could say another word, Rin pinned him to the bed softly, his hands moving to caress his nipples. "R-Rin … Are you sure?" The red head nodded and pinched Haruka's nipple softly, twisting it between his fingers as the raven-haired male moaned softly. Rin leaned forward to flick his tongue against Haruka's nipple softly, earning himself another moan from the shorter male. "Your skin is so soft Haruka … just like a woman's."

Rin slowly removed Haruka's loan clothe, wrapping his fingers around his member. "Ah! R-Rin!" Haruka hide his face in the shawl as he moaned, new to the feeling of being touched by another. "P-Please, let me …" The raven-haired males hand reached down to grip Rin's clothed member, caressing it through the thin fabric.

Haruka flipped their positions and moved to kneel between Rin's legs, pulling away the fabric that covered his member. "Haruka …" Rin slowly pushed his fingers through Haruka's locks making him hum contently. The raven-haired male pulled away the fabric, not letting another second pass as he wrapped his mouth around Rin's member.

Rin let out a soft moan, watching closely as Haruka bobbed his head around his member. Haruka's hand wrapped around his own member, stroking in time with his bobbing. He moaned against Rin's member, making the red head grunt in pleasure. "Shit … Haruka you're amazing …" Haruka hummed against Rin's member, only pushing for the red head's orgasm to come sooner.

The raven-haired male let out a strangled moan as he felt his own release approaching, moving his head faster, still keeping in time with his sucking. Rin's fingers tugged at Haruka's hair as his toes curled. "Haruka! I'm going to-!" Haruka's eyes glazed over with pleasure as he felt Rin's seed shoot down his throat, orgasming himself and all over his hand.

Haruka pulled away and swallowed what remained in his mouth, panting as he stared up at his fiancé. "R-Rin …" Rin smiled as he panted, lifting the other and pulling him onto the bed to hold. Without hesitation, Haruka snuggled into Rin's chest, feeling sleep slowly wash over him. "I wouldn't mind … being married to you …" Rin smiled and kissed Haruka's temple, pulling a thin sheet over them.

"Me either … Haruka."


	3. Rei & Nagisa - Cats Life

Cats Life – Nagisa & Rei (ft Makoto, Haruka, Rin & Sousuke)

Rei groaned as he crumbled to the ground, burying his face in his hands as a blur of blonde flew past him, continuing to ruin his one spotless apartment. He didn't know why he had taken in the stray cat but now here he was, watching as Nagisa got 'familiar' with his new environment.

The cat bounced happily, looking around in every nook and cranny of his new home, wanting to know where everything was. Since he only stood at about three feet, he figured he'd be able to play hide and seek easily with Rei, even if the other was unwilling to participate.

This had all started when Rei was working home from work on a cold, rainy night, having come by a soaked box with the words 'free to good home'. Perking his interest, a bit, he checked the box, seeing only a small cat inside. Only he wasn't really a cat per say. It was a small blonde child with equally yellow ears and tail. At first this confused Rei and he initially figured the child was simply dressing up and lost, but he couldn't leave a child out in the rain.

So, he scooped up the little blonde, wrapped him tightly in his own jacket and walked home. When he got home though, he quickly figured out this wasn't the case. Nagisa was indeed a pet, and did not have a home or parents to speak of. This saddened Rei, to the point where he eventually convinced himself that having a child like pet wouldn't be the worst thing.

With his mind settled, he began to do research. He found that Nagisa wasn't some rare creature sent from above. Nope, in fact these so called 'pets' were common in Tokyo. They were always small, never growing to be more than 3 feet tall and showed traits of the animal their ears and tail matched. In this case, Nagisa was a cat, but if Rei was honest, he acted more like a puppy.

He found there were even places that offered to care for pets while he worked, and it wasn't all that expensive. Rei figured this was an alternative to children with only having to care for them like animals.

That night, Rei ordered everything he would need for Nagisa online, wanting to make sure he didn't neglect any needs Nagisa might have. Despite his hyper energy, Rei already felt somewhat attached. This changed though, after feeding the bathed cat, Rei probably realized why he might have been abandoned in the first place. With a new burst of energy, Nagisa almost destroyed his apartment as he explored it all.

"Nagisa! Please! Stop running around and calm down!" Rei chased the small blonde, eventually trapping him in a thick mink blanket. The cat immediately stopped his tirade and purred loudly as he snuggled up into the blanket, making Rei sigh with relief. "This is going to be harder than I thought.

As the next day rolled around, the things for Nagisa arrived and with a whole bunch of toys to occupy him, Nagisa was calmer. This was a big relief for Rei, even if it was a weekend he had a lot to do for his work. On top of that, he was cleaning up the mess Nagisa had made from the night before so that when Makoto came over it wouldn't be in the way.

Rei had texted Makoto to tell him all about the night before, earning a rather gleeful response from Makoto who also seemed to have one of these so-called pets. This was news to Rei of course, Makoto admitting he wanted it to be a surprise. Rei then figured Makoto might have more knowledge about how to care for them properly and so invited him and his pet over.

When Makoto arrived, he held a small ravenette cat in his arms, the cat looking rather shy as he clung to the tall brunette. "Haruka, this is my friend Rei and his cat Nagisa." The timid cat waved and quickly buried his face in Makoto's neck. Despite the shy aura Haruka was giving off, Nagisa stared up at him with amusement, clearly wanting to play. "Haruka, looks like Nagisa wants to play … Do you want to go?"

Haruka glanced down at Nagisa, obviously debating whether or not it would be safe to play with this obviously energetic cat. Slowly, he nodded and wriggled out of Makoto's grip. Nagisa's eyes lit up as he took the others hand and dragged him to where he'd set up his toys. Rei sighed and offered Makoto a defeated smile.

The two sat and spoke about their pets, Makoto clearly knowing a lot more than Rei. "I did a lot of research before I got him … I think I lucked out with Haruka though, he's easy." "I wish I could say the same about Nagisa … he has so much energy, I might as well have gotten an actual child." Makoto chuckled and nodded, taking a sip of the tea Rei had served. "It's nice though, having the company, plus I hear chicks dig guys with pets." Rei rolled his eyes at Makoto's comment and watched as the two cats played.

After a while it was clear that the two were running low on energy, almost falling asleep against one another. Makoto took plenty of pictures of this scene before lifting Haruka and heading out. As Rei put Nagisa to bed he couldn't help but smile a bit. It was odd having this new creature in his life, but he didn't mind it.

Once the weekend passed, it was time for Rei to head back to work and Nagisa to go to pet care. The blonde wasn't nervous of course, being a rather social cat. So, when he arrived he quickly made friends with the other pets. Besides Haruka being there, he met another cat by the name of Rin, who was rather clingy to Haruka.

The three of them sat in the sandpit, building a castle that Nagisa felt was fit for a king. "Haru, Haru! Pass me the shovel!" The raven-haired cat handed the blonde the shovel that sat next to him without a word, Rin bringing over a large bucket of sand. "I got more sand! Now he can build it as big as Sousuke!" "Whose Sousuke?" "He's my master, he's really big." Haruka nodded in agreement to Rin. "He's bigger than Makoto." "Whoa … Really? Rei is pretty small compared to them I guess then … He's really nice though!" Rin smiled and began to pile on the sand.

"How old were you when Rei got you?" "He only found me yesterday!" "Yesterday? Found … You didn't get adopted?" Nagisa shook his head and patted down the sand, making it nice and smooth as he began to draw in it. "Nope! My old owner left me in a box and then Rei found me!" "Oh ... that's weird … isn't it?" "No … it's not weird!" "Yes, it is!" "No, it isn't!" Nagisa gritted his teeth and stood, pushing Rin over, who toppled out of the sandpit.

As Rin began to cry from scraping his elbow, Nagisa ran off and hid in a nearby tree, refusing to come down when he was told to by the pet care workers. Eventually, Rei was called to come and get him, the carers hoping he would be able to get Nagisa down. Makoto and Sousuke had also come, Sousuke telling Rin off for saying mean things to Nagisa. "But it is weird, he was found in a box!" Sousuke flicked Rin's ear softly and shook his head. "When he comes down you will apologize.

Rei stood at the trunk of the tree and frowned, looking up at Nagisa. "Nagisa … come down please, you have to apologize to Rin for pushing him." "But he was saying mean things!" "That's not the point, you pushed him over … now come down." The blonde eventually gave in and climbed down, clinging to Reis leg as he walked back into the centre.

Rin and Nagisa stood in front of each other, both of their eyes being red from the tears they cried. Nagisa tugged his shirt a little and bit his lip. "I'm sorry for pushing you Rin …" "I'm sorry I said you were weird Nagisa … Friends?" The blonde's eyes lit up and nodded, rushing to hug the other cat. Haruka sighed as he watched them, making Rei, Sousuke and Makoto chuckle. "Why don't we call go out for dinner?" The three cat's eyes all lit up as they nodded. Rin and Nagisa cheered together as Haruka said it sternly. "We want fish!"


End file.
